1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arc eliminator, and more particularly, to an arc eliminator with an earth contact.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a distribution board is a piece of equipment that gets electric power and supplies electric power required by a load installed on an electrical receptor (customer). The distribution board may convert high-voltage power to low-voltage power and distribute it. The distribution board may be equipped with switches, an arrester, a transformer, breakers, various types of measuring instruments, etc.
An arc eliminator may be installed inside the distribution board. An arc eliminator that can be inserted into or taken out from the distribution board is called a drawable arc eliminator. The drawable arc eliminator is connected to a bus bar and ground bus bar in the distribution board. When in the in position, the (drawer-type) arc eliminator, if in the normal state, keeps two electrodes (a high-voltage electrode and a ground electrode) in it insulated in an open (or non-conducting) state, and quickly makes the two electrodes conductive when an arc fault occurs in the distribution board so as to ground the circuit by a three-phase short circuit and eliminate the arc.
The ground bus bar may be held in place inside the distribution board, and a ground member or grounding cable may be installed in the arc eliminator in order for it to be connected to the ground bus bar.
As an example of connecting the arc eliminator to ground, the ground member installed in the arc eliminator may be connected to the ground bus bar in the distribution board with a fastening member such as a bolt.
As another example of connecting the arc eliminator to ground, the grounding cable connected to the arc eliminator may be connected to the ground bus bar in the distribution board and then fixed to the ground bus bar with a screw.
However, these methods of ground connection for the arc eliminator require loosening the bolt and then fastening it again or connecting the grounding cable again to the ground bus bar, when mounting the arc eliminator after testing it, and carry a high risk of falling out if the connection is unstable.